Sun Goes Down - One Shots
by jake brayn kenko
Summary: Dom: Dean x Sub: Sam (Wincest) My heart pounded in my chest as my brother laid me down gently on the bed. He attacked my lips with his.. (Teaser) I am going to make one-shots out of this :) so be expecting it! ;D
1. Sun Goes Down

**This is a one-shot of Dean x Sam. Don't like, don't read! **

**Rated : M **

**Story Name: Sun goes down**

**I don't own anything besides my own imagination! **

_Feel like a want to be inside of you  
When the sun goes down  
_

Stepping inside the motel, I reached forward and grabbed my baby brother by the arm and pulled him to me. I kissed his lips hungrily, devouring his mouth with tongue and teeth. My hands began to roam over his body, pulling off his jacket. My hands went to the hem of his shirt, toying with it as we let each other's lips fall from the other. The heat pouring into my vines made them thrum to life. Nothing can compare to this. The intensity of the heat, the want and desire for my younger brother gnawed at my stomach and body. It ate at my mind as his hands traveled from my face, down my neck, slowly gliding down my chest then resting on my hips. He pushed forward and lip locked with me again. We battled for dominance, our tongues fought harder and stronger then any werewolf or vampire we've come across. Rough calloused hands lifted my shirt and shoved underneath the fabric. I pulled my hands away from his stomach and landed them on his narrow hips. His hazel eyes stared into mine, they were turning black from the dialation of his pupils.

_Oh my heart  
Takin' me back to blue  
I've fallen into my own senses  
_

My heart pounded in my chest when Dean laid me gently on the bed, his lips nipped at mine. He worked his way down, kissing each of my cheeks then nipping at my throat, sucking and biting. Groaning, I arched up when his cold calloused fingers ran up underneath my shirt. His large hands found my nipples, he pinched and pulled at them. Moaning, I arched further into him, trying to feel more of that pleasure. He chuckled sexily. "_Sammy has a hard on already?_" he cooed out, licking the shell of my ear before biting down non to gently. Moaning loudly as his fingers pinched harder then the last time. They grew hard and sensitive each time he rolled, pinched and pulled at them. "_I'll make it worth the wait Sammy, my boy_" he cooed out again, his voice grew deep, near a growl. I could only moan and roll my hips up his leg.

I hadn't noticed he was kneeling between my legs until his knee was pressed against my covered crotch. Moaning, I arched back into him when he stopped rolling my nipples. He chuckled "_Sam, your such a slut" _he whispered hotly into my ear. He began to pull at my shirt, arching up higher, he rolled the shirt till my chest. I had to lean up for him to take it off.

Dean roamed his hand down my chest with his mouth trailing lower. Groaning, I lifted my hands and planted them in his air as he blew over my left nipple. A whine slipped passed my lips as I watched his pink tongue dart out of his mouth and around my nipple. Moaning, I threw my head back and arched for more. Dean sucked hard on my nipple. Groaning again, I lowered myself to the bed to only arch high in the air as he claimed the other nipple. His tongue rolled the nub and his teeth grazed the tip. He's driving me wild!

_Oh my heart  
Only you can know how I feel  
Every day is an ordeal to get by_

I watched Sam arch high into the air, his back completely off the bed. Just from nipping, biting (not gently either) and from pulling on it with my teeth. Grinning, I blew on the nipple before working my way down his body. I can't believe I kept my hands off of him all day. Well besides the butt grabbing, but that's beside the point. Kissing and sucking my way down his abs, stopping near his navel. I bit rather harshly on his hip bone, he moaned loudly. _'This kid is a masochist_' I thought with a smug grin. I started to bite him everywhere, he was loving it the way he was withering on the bed with his hands fisted the sheets and his body arching off the bed. Grinning broadly, I made quick work of his pants and underwear, throwing them over my shoulder before biting my way up his inner thighs. Sam was loving every second of this and so was I, just ask little Dean.

_Lucky me lucky you  
They're givin' us , a two minute warning  
_

When Dean started to bite me, I couldn't help it but moan. I love it when I get bitten, its just something I like during sex. Dean's teeth grazed near my balls, nipping at them. Throwing my legs wider, I let a gurdle moan fill the air, my body felt hot and my cock throbbed. I was close. Dean touched the bass with his hand and stoked me. Gasping, I arched off the bed when I felt his mouth close around my crown. And oh god, his tongue swirling and fuck his teeth grazing the tip. Fuck it's becoming to much, my body shook as he worked his mouth down my cock. When I felt the back of his throat and more, I wanted to loose control. "D-De" I panted heavily. "Close" I warned. Dean hummed around my cock, sending pleasurable shock waves up my spine. I shot my load into his mouth. I saw white and stars in my vision as I shook viciously. I cried out my brother's name as I came. Dean kept pumping with his mouth, sucking all the cum I had to offer.

Falling back on the bed, I panted as if I had ran a marathon. Dean let my cock fall from his lips as he leaned up and kissed me. I lazily kissed him back, happy and on post-orgasmic high. I giggled when he stuck his tongue in my mouth and I tasted myself on him. He groaned when I sucked on his tongue, coaxing him to play with me.

_Oh my heart  
Changing the way I kill  
By changing the way I feel  
Step forward_

I almost took Sammy right then and there when he started to suck on my tongue and bite my lip. Groaning, I kissed him hard and long. After a minute or so, we pulled apart, panting. Sam reached forward and let his hands run through my hair and down my neck to rest on my shoulders. He smiled softly at me and kissed me tenderly. I kissed him back. I felt one of his hands leave my head and end up down south were little Dean was happy as fuck. His large bear hands gripped me through my pants and massaged my cock a little. I pulled away from his mouth panting breathlessly. Sam kept an innocent smile as he palmed a little harder. Growling at him, he started to pull down my zipper and reached in. He pulled my large 9 ½ cock, he weighted it in his hand before pumping slowly. Shallowly, I began to thrust in his hand. He stared at me, waiting. Nodding my head, I pulled completely away from him and stood up on feet. I yanked my pants and boxers down. He gasped as I stood in all my glory. "You better start calling me god cause that's what your going to be screaming" he growled at him. His eyes dilated again and his cock came alive again. I smirked as I kneeled back on the bed, stocking my way up his body to latch onto his lips again. Sam opened his legs wider and his arms circled around my neck. He arched up into me. I knew he was ready for step two.

_Ready now  
Going to let it all out  
Ready now  
When the sun goes down  
We'll be coming out ready or not_

Reaching over, I opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He didn't notice, to occupied by my mouth on his to hear the cap pop open. I turned the bottle expertly and poured some into my hand. Reaching down below, I pulled my hips away from his, no longer pinning him down. My hand reached their goal when I felt him slightly tense from the cold lube. He stared at me, letting go of my lips. "Sorry Sam" I whispered. "it'll warm up" I promised. He stared at me with a little fear in his eyes. "Sam if you don't want to do this, we can stop" I reassured him. "Just tell me"

Sam stared at me, his eyes flared with determination. "I can handle it" he grunted out. Watching him, I leaned forward and connected my lips with his while spreading it across my hand and fingers.

I pulled away, leaning my forehead against his. "I'll be gentle, I promise." I kissed him again before circling a finger around his hole. Sam gasped and clenched. "Relax Sam, I need you to relax" I whispered softly. Sam nodded and relaxed his body. Gently I let my middle finger enter till the first knuckle. Holding my breath at how tight and hot he felt against just my finger. Staring at him, I watched close for any signs of discomfort or pain. Finding non, I pushed my finger further inside of him. He watched me and I watched him. After a heartbeat of my first finger, I pulled slightly out and pushed my finger back into him. He groaned when I slid my index into him, I stopped at the first knuckle again, waiting for him to get use of my fingers. He clenched up again, I spoke softly to him as I pushed them in further. When I reached the end of my fingers, I began to move them around, probing and hoping to find it. Shifting my fingers upward slightly, I shoved a little harder and Sam gasped "_Oh god_"

Smirking, I started to my fingers out "Oh yea" I shoved them back in that direction. I started the scissoring motion and before he knew it, he held three fingers up his ass. He was arching and withering on the bed, he let go of my neck on the second finger. "_Oo-Oo-Oo Dean~_" he drawled out as I pushed harder against it. "_Please now_" he whispered.

_Feel like a want to be inside of you  
When the sun goes down_

I pulled my fingers out of him and grabbed the lube again. I poured some onto my cock, stroking it a few times to make sure it was all covered. Sam lay underneath me, panting like a whore. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips as I leaned my hips forward. The tip touched his hole, his hole began to twitch as I began to push into him. He pulled away from my lips, arching into the air as I got the head in. Let me tell you, it is not easy for me to slide in and plus the heat and tightness. I almost my grip, I heard him gasp as I inched into him. His arms shot out and his claws dug into my back, drawing down. Stopping when I was half way, I let the breath out I didn't know I was holding. Sam panted. "Dean please, just do it" he whispered as he peppered me with kisses.

Nodding my head, I pushed a little faster then before but slow enough for him to adjust to my size. When I was fully sheathed into him, he was a gasping and moaning mess. "Jesus Christ-" he panted. "your b-big" he panted out.

Shifting my hips up, I pulled out slowly then pushed back in. I kept shifting back cock back and forth trying to find that spot again then bingo.

"DEAN!" he cried out when I pushed deeper and upper. He arched really high off the bed with his fingernails digging into my back.

"Oh yea" I smiled and began to work at a faster pace.

Sam tried to make coherent sentences but all he could say was 'Oh god, Dean!' and 'faster, harder!' who was I to ignore my baby brother. I began to snap my hips quicker and push deeper still, Sam's back stayed in the air and pressed against me as I kept ramming into him.

"Close.. Close" he panted out.

Nodding my head, I grunted "me too"

He pushed his hips back and came with a high pitch scream. "DEAN!"

His inner walls constricted around my swollen cock, I last for two more hard and strong thrusts before roaring his name. "SAM!" his cum flew in between us and mine up his ass.

I shallowly thrust into him until I know I'm out. Landing on his sticky body, I kissed his neck, lightly nipping. Sam made lazy strokes on my arms as I pulled my jel-lo body up. Pulling softly out, he gasped from the sudden loss but I laid down near him and kissed him affectionately. "I love you Sam" I whispered.

Sam smiled "I love you too Dean" We pulled each other close, Sam's head in the crook of my neck with his body draped over mine while my arms circled around his waist possessively. He kissed my neck before falling asleep. I stayed up a little longer, staring at him with a gentle smile. I leaned down and kissed his head "I love you too, My Sammy" I whispered before falling sleep with Sam in my arms. I felt content.

**Thank you for reading,**

**I am writing another piece called 'Helping Hand' but I had to write this one because of that song : ****The sound of Violence ****By:**** Cassius (The Trickas Remix) **

**Until Next time,**

J.B.K~


	2. Burning Emotions

_Name : Jelousy Fuels the Fire_

_Rating : M for Sexual Content._

_Pairing : OOC x OOC , SamxDean (Wincest)_

_Summery: Dean and Simiel ((OOC)) get mad just as a man tried to hit their lovers. _

Flickering lights passed through the window of a crummy motel room, lighting up what it can through the stained curtains. A groan emitted through the quiet room, darkness soon ate the light, smothering it out. Gasping, moaning and even growls began to emit from the area were one bed sat with two brothers laying on the sheets. It seems they are trying to be quiet but yet that is not working out with the growls, the demands and even the gurttle moans that escape their grasps from the pleasureable friction of their cocks. Sweat trickling down their bodies, causing them to become sticky with substance from the younger brother. Skin against skin, the smacking of bodies meeting one another in thrusts of passion. Another moan, another arch into the stale motel air. How two brothers ended up in this position? Laying near one another, spent.

Here's the story before this scene.

_**Two brothers pulled up to a local bar in Iowa, Chicago. Wolf Gang is the name. A bikers joints amd a place for hunters. The eldest of the two stepped out of the Impala '67 Dodge, his long legs were being hugged snuggly by normal jeans. His muscular body flexed under the black muscle shirt that seems to hug his torso and biceps. Long tan arms stretch out in front of himself, bright vibrate green eyes stare expectently at the passenger side. "Come on Sammy!" his deep baritone voice demanded rather hurriedly. **_

_**The younger brother opened the door, his long legs stretched out from the door. His feet landed on the concrete beneath him as he slid further out and stood up. His height came out to be 6'4 with weary but sexy muscles, his hazel green eyes stare annoyed at his older brother. Samuel Winchester is his name and he is accompanied by Dean Winchester, older brother. The two brothers had been hunters since their mother died, when Sam was a baby. It's been a long 24 years with them but Dean would never take back anytime he was with his brother. **_

_**Sam glared half heartedly at his brother, his arm reached up and caused his white tank-top to ride up slightly. Exposing a piece of golden tanned skin on his hip. Dean licked his lips at the sight, his mind swirled down into the gutter. What he would do with that long body of his brother's. Dean Winchester closed the door to his baby gently, looking down at his hands to show he had the keys. Nodding his head, he turned to look up at his brother to find him already walking toward the door. Frowning, Dean quickly followed suit because he didn't want his baby brother to get in harms way.**_

_**Entering the bar, Samuel Winchester scanned the area before him. He was pleased to see it was full of mainly hunters, a few they've hunted with. A tight smile slid across his lips as he walked further into the bar. His brother not for behind with a scowl on his face when more of the glances from others in the bar, were toward his brother. Growling within himself, Dean stepped closer to his brother and wrapped an arm around his waist. Sam lowered his gaze down at his older brother with an eyebrow arched up in question. Dean glared angerly back at him as they walked to their table. Samuel let an actual smile slid easily acorss his lips when his brother didn't let go of him since walking in the bar. Even sitting down, he stayed close. The younger Winchester was going to enjoy the Puplic Display of Affection (PDA) as much as possible since the older Winchester was not a big fan of it. **_

_**Dean tightened his hold as a waitress came to take their orders. He answered the questions, getting an order ready for his brother. Sam let it slide, knowing his brother well enough not to talk at the momement. Soon as she disappeared behind the counter, green clashed with hazel green. The two stared intensely at one another. "Don't even." Dean warned.**_

_**Sam lifted his perfect eyebrow again, a look of defience rushed through his eyes. "Don't even what Dean?" he asked innocently.**_

_**Dean growled, leaning forward to nip his ear. "You know **__exactly__** what I mean" he growled out.**_

_**The younger Winchester's groin twitched when his brother said that but he kept eye contact. The two barely regestered another hunter sitting at their table. "Hello boys" greeted a male, his icy blue eyes flickered from one to the other.**_

_**Sam broke the eye contact first to look at the new commer. The male was 5'11 with a great build, he has blond hair with a long face. He was great looking for his age, 28. He is the same age as Dean. "Hey Simiel" Samuel greeted. **_

_**Simiel smiled, turning his head toward his table, he ushered over another male. He had dark brown hair with a pair of amber eyes. This male was quiet and kept to himself, well besides Simiel. He was 24, same age as Sam, and was 6'2 with a great build as well. You couldn't tell they were brothers until he spoke. "Hamon, meet Samuel and Dean Winchester" informed Simiel.**_

_**Hamon blinked and nodded his head at the two. Dean nodded back, his arm never left Sam. Sam smiled kindly at the male and motioned him a seat. Hamon quickly sat down near his brother, close as possible. "What brings you here?" questioned Dean.**_

_**Simiel smirked, his own arm wrapped possesively around his brother. "Oh you know, hunting" he grinned. "Werewolf."**_

_**Dean pulled slightly away from Sam as did Simiel. The two engauged in their conversation as Sam and Hamon sat and listened. It was Hamon who broke the ice for the two. "Hello Samuel" greeted Hamon calmly.**_

_**Sam turned his attention to the quiet male. "Hey Hamon." He smiled. "It's Sam" **_

_**The two reached for each other's hands, Dean and Simiel watched them closely and still talked. Hamon let a little smile bless his face, brightening his amber gaze. Dean watched Sam smile back, the two hit it off. Simiel turned his head slightly sideways and grinned knowingly at Dean. The older Winchester shook his head and chuckled, the two older brothers retracted their arms to their sides. 20 minutes into the conversation, the waitress came back and tried to flirt with Simiel, who it went by unnoticed. Hamon leaned into him with his head lain on his brother's shoulder. Simiel shifted slightly to get comfortable and let his arm lazily wrap around him without a thought. The young girl tried her luck with Dean but saw Sam have his hand on his thigh. She huffed and gave them their orders, making someone else get the rest. **_

_**Sam laughed at Hamon's story of his brother and him getting into trouble. "Yeah" Hamon smiled. "It was kinda funny when the gaurd told Sim that the handcuffs are loose on him and not on me" he laughed at the memory. "Sim just stood there, surprised. He snapped at him 'You kinky bastard!." Sam and Hamon laughed, the two didn't pay attention to anyone but theirselves.**_

_**Sam hopped off the bar stool and motioned Hamon toward the pool table. Hamon nodded, his amber gaze flared with joy as the two walked over to the table and joked on the way. Dean and Simiel watched, eye raping their brothers. Simiel moved to where Sam sat and kept the conversation going with the older Winchester. "Haven't seen Hamon this happy for a while. He hasn't had to many good friends" Simiel added, grabbing a pack from his pocket. **_

_**Dean nodded and grunted "Same thing with Sam."They grew quiet, just watching the two. **_

_**Sam grabbed a stick and the triangle holder while Hamon drew in the balls in the middle. The two made light talk while setting up. Just before Samuel could start the game, three males stepped forward, each having a smile. "Mind if we join?" asked the oldest.**_

_**Samuel and Hamon sent each other a wary glance but nodded. "Us two against you three" Hamon frowned, his voice was cold.**_

_**The male smiled at him, trying to get him too. Hamon simply glared at him and waited. Sam pulled himself closer to Hamon and Hamon doing the same. "Fine" he said pleasently.**_

_**The younger Winchester glanced at Hamon before nodding his head. The started the game wtih 300 on the table with the first hit. The three went first, thinking their winning. Samuel and Hamon both let a sadistic grin fall over their lips when Sam hit the balls. Quarter of the balls went into the holes, he grinned. Hamon hand-fived him and lined himself up to the balls. The leader of the three frowned with his arms crossed his chest. He sneered at them when Hamon made the rest of the balls fly into the holes. They picked up the money and pocketed half each. Hamon stared at him, his hip cocked out with his arms crossed his chest. "Another?" he asked with an eyebrow lifted.**_

_**The guy growled but nodded his head. He set up the game while Sam and Hamon made small talk again. Dean and Simiel watched intensly, catching every detail of each guy. "Should we go over?" questioned Dean.**_

_**Simiel watched, his eyes glazed over with nager. "No, Hamon won't talk to me for a while if we do that" he indicated.**_

_**Dean grunted, his head nodded. "Sam would do that too" he agreed.**_

_**The two sat back, watching with anger as they kept playing and wining. The leader looked angry after an hour and a half of playing. They lost 700 dollars to the two. At the end of the 7th game, he finely got angry. One of his buddies grabbed Sam and the leader grabbed Hamon by the arm. "You damn bitches" he snarled. **_

_**Hamon glared with rage, his eyes flickered from his arm to the guy. Simiel and Dean quickly jumped down from their stools and strided over with murder in their gazes. Each went to their lovers and brothers. Dean crossed his arms over his chest "I would let go of me" Sam smiled sweetly at the guy. **_

_**The guy snorted. "Or what?"**_

_**Sam leaned his head over the guys shoulder, a sadistic grin spread over his face. "Or him" he grinned.**_

_**The guy turned his head slowly, fear soon laced in his system at the sight of a pissed off Dean Winchester. Chuckling nervously, he let go of Samuel's arm and tried to move away from him but Dean was not having it. He lunged forward at lightening fast speed and had the guy on the floor, a 6'3 male was on the floor from a 5'11 male. Growling, he stepped over the guy and stared with a wicked smirk. "Think you can touch what's not yours?" he asked, looking at his knuckles as a cold and malicious cackle fell from his lips. "I don't think so!" he roared out and slammed his fist down. The guy was knocked out cold.**_

_**Simiel grinned at the two, Hamon moved behind him and watched. The one who had Hamon, jumped forward. Raoring out. Simiel moved out of the way and yawned, kicking backwards. Making contact with the guys back. The second guy growled "You" he seethed out and went toward him, fist flying. Simiel shifted with his hands shoved in his pockets. Dodging another attack, he jumped up and kicked out with his left leg in the air, making contact with his face. The guy was thrown back two feet from him, laying near his companion. Smiling dangerously, he strutted over to Hamon, who looked a lttle scared. Simiel slipped his hand out of his pocketed and roughly grabbed his brother's head. Smashing his lips to him, he kissed him hotly and possesively. Hamon gapsed, grabbing his brother's shirt and kissed back.**_

_**Dean glowered at Sam, stocking toward. Samuel backed up, his hands up. "Hey, it wasn't me!" he said.**_

_**The older Winchester glared at his baby brother, stopping in front of him. Grabbing the back of his hair swiftly, he stared at him before smashing his own lips to Sam's. He kissed him roughly, sure to leave two bruised lips. Simiel pulled back the same time Dean did to hear everyone in the bar call out with cat calls and whistles. A few girls and guys huffed but called out as well. "GO MAN!" someone called out on top of his lungs. Everyone cheered them as the two older brothers wrapped an arm around their baby brother's waists. Both stared at each other and nodded before they began to walk out. **_

_**Outside, Simiel growled a command to Hamon to get to the Mustang and Dean ordered Sam to the Impala. The two younger brothers of Simiel and Dean, nodded at one another before getting into their brother's cars. Dean walked up to Simiel, shaking his hand. Simiel let a tight smile fall on his lips and let go of Dean's hand. "Gotta go back and teach my **__brother__** a **__lesson__**" growled out Simiel.**_

_**Dean nodded his head and smiled knowingly at him "Same here" he growled and walked to his Impala. Sam sat inside with a frown. Soon as Dean entered the car, he went to talk but Dean sent him a death glare. **_

_**The car ride was silent as Dean drove to the motel. His knuckles were white from his tight grip on the steering wheel. After 10 minutes of driving, they pulled into the motel and Dean still had a frown. Sam sat there, staring the headbord with a blank look. Dean inhaled and exhaled rather loudly, his hands reached up and rubbed his face. "Sam" he started. "Look man, I'm sorry alright" he spoke.**_

_**Sam blinked and moved hisg gaze to his brother. He stayed silent. Dean stared at his brother with love and pain. "I know I got a little carred away" he started.**_

_**"A little?" Sam spat.**_

_**"Okay a lot!" he cried out. Anger seeped into him as his hands seemed to tighten further, his whole hand turned white. "But what was I suppose to do?!" he growled loudly. "JUST LET THAT GUY TOUCH YOU!" Dean roared.**_

_**Samuel stared at him, a scowl tight on his face. "MAYBE LET ME FIGHT MY OWN BATTLES!" he hollered back. "Dean I'm old enough to fight on my own. I don't need you there all the time!" he snapped.**_

_**Dean snarled and turned his head back to the front, he inhaled agian. He wanted to talk but so much anger and pain washed over him so quickly, he wanted to punch something. Throwing the door open, Dean shoved himself out for the Impala with the keys in hand. Slamming the door rather hard, he stomped to the door with Sam in tow. The two didn't talk, they didn't make eye contact. Emotions got in the way of judgement and they deemed it safer not to talk, well in their heads. They were both scared that one or the other would leave them because of what is said toward one another. **_

_**After opening up the door, Dean stocked straight for the bathroom. Wanting to get away from his brother before something happens. Sam glared at his back as he retreated into the bathroom, a tight scowl on his face. Growling, he sat on the bed and threw himself backwards. Sighing, Samuel reached for his phone in his pocket. Grabbing the device, he turned it on to find Hamon texted him. **_

_**'**__Hey Samuel__** - Hamon**__'_

_**Sam stared at it for a second before replying.**_

_'Hey Hamon-__**Sam W**__.'_

_**'**__You in trouble too?__** - Hamon D.**__'_

_**Sam sighed at the question.**_

_'Yeah.. Dean is pissed at me!__**- Sam W.'**_

_'Yeah, so is Simiel.. We would hang out somewhere, get away from them?__** - Hamon D.**__'_

_**Samuel sighed again, his scowl lessened at the thought. Sneaking a glance at the bathroom door, he glared. Sitting up, Sam waited for 10 minutes to reply.**_

_'Yeah sure.. Where?__** - Sam W.**__'_

_'Coffee shop between the hotels? -__** Hamon D.**__'_

_**Sam narrowed his eyes, trying to remember where. He remembered the place, Dean and him stopped there this morning. Nodding his head to hismelf, he agreed and shut his phone off.**_

_**Sending another look at the door to the bathroom, his brother never came out. Standing up silently, Samuel began his quiet trek to the door. He kept sending worried glances at the door, seeing nothing changing. He moved swifter but quiet, opening the door and closing it expertly. Samuel walked toward the coffee shop.**_

_**20 minutes passed and he was entering the shop. Casting his gaze across the small shop, he spotted Hamon not far from the door. Walking foward till he reached the tabel, Hamon greeted him with a slight smile and motioned him to sit. Sam did.**_

_**"Hi Samuel" greeted Hamon**_

_**Sam smiled tightly "Hey Hamon" setting his hands on the table.**_

_**Hamon stared at Sam "Trouble?" he asked.**_

_**Sam nodded and leaned back "You have no idea" he breathed.**_

_**Hamon chuckled lightly "Oh yeah I do.. My brother took off somewhere, saying he needed to calm down and told me to stay in the hotel but.. Fuck that, I ain't staying there." He chuckled breathy.**_

_**Samuel chuckled with him, he nodded his head. "At least your brother leaves, mine just goes for the bathroom and locks himself in there." **_

_**Hamon laughed lightly as Sam did. They made small talk, nothing in perticular. Just hunting and the methodes they used. **_

_**Half an hour into the visit, they just finished their forth cup of coffee when Sam's and Hamon's phones both went off. Blinking at one anther, Sam slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket to see Dean's name across the screen. Huffing, he declined the phone call. **_

_**Hamon had gotten a text from his brother, he didn't answer as well. They both looked at each other, frowning. "Dean?" asked Hamon.**_

_**Sam nodded. "Simiel?" he fired back. Hamon nodded.**_

_**The two sat there in intense silence, neither talking or moving. Samuel Winchester and Hamon Dameon were both in trouble with their lover and brother. Sighing, Sam stood up and Hamon followed. They glanced at one another. "Want to go for a walk?" asked Sam. Hamon nodded and they paid their bill and more sum. Stepping out, they made a quick brisk walk to the other side of the street, talking and walking. They talked about their brothers and their lives. **_

_**They seemed to have more in common then their own family. "I hate it when Simiel thinks I'm a damsiel in stress!" whined out Hamon.**_

_**Sam laughed and nodded his head. "I know that feeling!" he laughed. "Dean thinks I can't take care of myself" he chuckled.**_

_**Hamon laughed, patting his arm. "Oh boy, we are going to be in so much trouble!" he laughed. **_

_**Sam nodded his head, staring at his feet. His phone had went off 12 or more times and each time, he didn't answer or reply back to any of Dean's texts. Hamon ignored his phone as well. They were having a good time and no need to ruin it by getting mad or hurt by their lovers.**_

_**Dean paced the floor, his mind racing a mile a second. '**__Dammit Sam!__**" he cursed in his head. "**__Why in the hell you left?!__**" stopping in his pacing, Dean kicked his foot out and hit the wall. Snarling loudly, Dean felt panic rising faster and further into his system. Simiel called and asked if they had seen Hamon, Dean told him no. He asked Simiel if he's seen Sam and he answered no. They decided to get together and work as one to find their idiot brothers. **_

_**25 minutes of waiting, knocking on the door made Dean jump from the bed and race for the door. Opening the door, he let in Simiel. "Hey" greeted a grave and pissed Simiel Dameon.**_

_**Dean nodded his head, not wanting to speak. "Should we try and call them again?" he asked.**_

_**Simiel stared at him, uncertianity flashed in his eyes. "Sure" they both went for their phones.**_

_**Both called their respective lovers and brothers, Sam picked up for Dean and Hamon for Simiel. Both boys were okay and heading back to their rooms. Simiel nodded and left to go and get his brother. Dean waited for Sam to return. **_

_**Sam and Hamon had decided to head back to their brothers, finding enough comfort from one another to face them. Sam bid Hamon a good night and Hamon to Sam. Both split half way in between their motels. Simiel picked up Hamon and Sam walked back to his room to where Dean sat on the bed with his face covered in his hands. When Sam entered, he was pulled into a tight embrace and a teary eyed Dean. Confused, Sam stared at him as his brother kissed him. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Dean demanded.**_

_**Sam blinked and gently laid his hand on his brother's hand "Fine" he whispered. **_

_**Dean pulled his brother closer again and walked to the bed. The two fell onto the bed, Dean didn't let go of Sam, not once. Sam allowed him to hold him, know he scared him. Sighing, Sam wrapped his own arms around his neck and kissed his head. Dean kept his face hidden in his neck, not wanting him to see him cry. Sam rubbed his back gently, softing speaking to him. "Dean I was out with Hamon" he spoke. "I'm sorry for not picking up but I wanted you to have time to yourself that's all" he reasoned.**_

_**Dean pulled his face away from Sam, staring into those two hazel eyes. Dean leaned forward and locked lips with him. Sam groaned when Dean slid over him and between his legs. Pulling away, Dean stared at him. "Sammy, if you walk out like that again and not tell me... I'm going to have to chain you too me!" he growled.**_

_**Sam tried his damnest not to harden at the thought but it seemed his cock had a mind of it's own. Dean stared at him, seeing if he got the message. Sam groaned again when Dean played with his chest with the shirt in the way. "Am I understood?" Dean asked, pinching one. **_

_**Sam moaned and arched slightly into his hand, nodding his head. Dean pinched harder, knowing his brother could take it. "What?" he growled. "I didn't hear you" leaning over him, Dean bit hard on Samuel's ear.**_

_**Sam moaned "Yes" he gasped when Dean shoved his hips against his. **_

_**Dean smirked darkly as he let his hand travel down his stomach. "What was that?" he questioned, playing with the hem of his baby brother's shirt. Sam growled.**_

_**"Yes!" he whispered in another groan. **_

_**Dean scowled slightly, running his blunt nails across the lower part of his abdomen. Sam let a gurttle moan fall from his lips as he arched his back. "YES!" he cried out. Dean smirked when his brother laid back on the bed, lifting his shirt till his nipples were showing. **_

_**"Good boy" he praised and leaned down to take one into his mouth. Moving his hands around, he unzipped Sam's pants and yanked them with his boxers, down. Sam was too lost in pleasure to notice his brother taking off his pants and his own. Closing his eyes, Samuel arhced high into Dean, trying to feel that intense pleasure again. Groaning, Dean shifted onto his knees. Reaching for the drawer while his hand wrapped snuggly onto Sam's cock. Moaning, Sam bucked in his hand. Dean smirked as he grabbed what he was looking for. Sliding something fuzzy on his wrist, Sam turned his head to look and found a hand cuff. Understanding, he raised his other hand and allowed Dean to cuff him to the head post. Dean groaned deep in his throat "Damnit Sammy" he whispered huskily while running his hand down his body. **_

_**Sam bit his lip to hide the moan that was working up in his throat. Dean growled and bit him rather harshly on his neck, marking him. The younger Winchester arched into him as Dean manuvered his hand to pop open the bottle of lube and squirt some on him. Lathering his fingers thoroughly, he let his middle finger trace from the crack in his nuts to his asshole. Sam nearly moaned loud but bit harder down on his lip. Drawing blood. Dean leaned forward, sucking in the bleeding lip into his mouth to taste the metalic pang of blood. Smirking, he worked his finger into his hole gently, pumping it out and in. Sam pulled his head away from him to bit down on his lower lip again and to arch under him. Dean grinned as he added the second finger, rubbing his forefingers on his stomach to ease the pain. **_

_**Pushing his two fingers in slowly, Dean sucked in a breath as Sam clentched around them. "Oh god" Sam whispered, arching into the air when Dean found his prostate. "DEAN!" he cried you, shoving his hips down. **_

_**Dean groaned as he added a third, knowing Samuel could take it. Smirking as he set a brutal pace with his fingers. Sam cried out, tears falling from the onslaught of pleasure. His body stayed taunt and weary. His mouth either twisted in a frown or opened with moan. Dean love to watch Sam's expression blossom acorss his face, seeing his eyebrows scrunch together as he tipped his head back and bit his lip harder. Pulling his fingers out of his stretched hole, Dean kissed his neck while positoning himself near his hole. "I'm going to put it in" he warned before pushing his head against his stretched hole. **_

_**Samuel Winchester was a whore for his brother's cock. Rocking his hips back, he made his older brother's head slide in. Dean gasped and held his breath as he began to push into his brother's tight heat. Samuel gasped loudly, letting go of his lip as he arched into the air sharply at the sudden intrustion. Gripping the sheets tightly, Dean closed his eyes tightly as he breathed heavily. "Dammit Sam, your tight" he groaned as he stopped.  
Sam lay panting under him, his hole twitched and clenched around Dean. His hands never let go of the sheets as Dean began to push in again. Arching slightly, Sam bit the inside of his cheek. Dean moaned "No Sammy. I want too hear you. I want to hear that voice that calms me" Dean pleaded.**_

_**Sam stared with half open eyes and nodded. He opened his mouth as he sharply inhaled. Dean was now fully seated in his brother. Groaning, he dropped his head on his brother's chest. "Damn Sammy" he breathed. "I haven't done anything and I already want to cum" he chuckled.**_

_**Sam lifted his hips, moving the older Winchester's cock within. Moaning rather loudly, the younger brother quickly covered his mouth and turned his head. Dean lifted his head to stare at his brother. "**__Gonna have to fix that__**" Dean thought wickedly. **_

_**Sam closed his eyes tightly as Dean pulled back till the head was the only thing in him. Snapping his hips forward, Dean slammed home. Sam arched high, his hands flew to Dean's back and clawed. His mouth flew open to let a gurdle moan stain his lips. Grinning, Dean began to pistion into his brother. Sam lay there, moaning, arching, clawing at his brother. He chanted his brother's name with "Harder, Faster, There. Shit. THERE!" Dean complied with his brother's demands. **_

_**(Now that leads us to here.)**_

Flickering lights passed through the window of a crummy motel room, lighting up what it can through the stained curtains. A groan emitted through the quiet room, darkness soon ate the light, smothering it out. Gasping, moaning and even growls began to emit from the area were one bed sat with two brothers laying on the sheets. It seems they are trying to be quiet but yet that is not working out with the growls, the demands and even the gurttle moans that escape their grasps from the pleasureable friction of their cocks. Sweat trickling down their bodies, causing them to become sticky with substance from the younger brother. Skin against skin, the smacking of bodies meeting one another in thrusts of passion. Another moan, another arch into the stale motel air. Laying near one another, spent

_Hey everyone,_

_ Hello and good evening/morning/afternoon. I had to write this and the next one-shot might be with Dean in the Mariens and Sam left home wondering about his lover. Anyway, thank you for reading._

_ Sencereily,_

_JBK~_


	3. Truth behind closed doors

_Date: December 10, 2008_

_Entry of Journal: The last page _

_Time: I don't care_

_To who is it to: Who ever reads this_

_The truth hurts. Everything hurts. Nothings the same again. Never was and never will be. How can a person walk in this world and know something is wrong with just a glance or a stare? How can people not see behind these closed doors? How could they not see the monster caged within? The thing inside, killing the only thing that has sanity left. The same thing everyone strives on. It's killing it, tearing at it so slowly that it numbs the body. To never be able to feel emotions, to give up. Would it be wrong to just lay down and give up on everything since there is no other way? or could those two legs stand and make one final try to save what sanity is left? How could they when the monster has already destroyed what little innocence is left that could be remembered. It's dying slowly, just like the body I'm trapped within. I am giving up. I just want to be left alone to die since my heart and soul already did. They went with you when you jumped. They are burning with you and you know it. Yet you can't stop it. I only can. The only thing stopping me from joining you is the promise I made. Even when your dead, I still do what's right or I'm not a Winchester. _

_This heart isn't mine, these fake feelings are not mine, neither is this apple pie life. Nothing is. I can't get you back. I just need to give up and be with you. To live a life without you is hell for me. What I experenced before has nothing on this. I might have survived 80 years of torcher but it has nothing on living a life without seeing you. I just need to see your smile and shining eyes one last time. To hear your laughter would bring me so much joy that even with all the holidays combined, could never bring. I need you, your my life line. _

_I always thought to myself everynight I sleep near her, I dreamt it was you. I always dremt it was you. Your the one breathing in my arms, curling close to me with a gentle smile on your lips. How could you leave me? I am nothing without you. I am dead on the inside and numb on the outside. Why did you do this to me? I can't go on. I just can't._

_If there's one thing I would want people to know is I love you and I'm not a shamed of it now. I was never ashamed to state, I love you. Not in a brotherly way but in a lovers way, a bestfriend way. Everything on top of it. No words could describe of how much I love you. And now, here I sit with the same gun we hunted with, in my hands. The bullets in the magizen and it's loaded. I am now pulling the gun up to my head, positioning it and thinking about you. I hope you can see or hear me because this is what it hears like without you._

_I am now doing it. I am going to be with you. I know it. I love you Sammy, I always will. Never forget that. _

_-Love you with what left of my heart and broken soul,_

_-Dean W._

At 9:51 P.M a shot was fired in a house in Lawarence, Kansas. A young man, in his mid-30's, lay dead on the floor of an old nursery. He had commited suicide with a pistol and it had a ingraving on the side. It said 'Samuel Winchester'. This young man's name was, Dean Winchester. Older brother of Samuel Winchester and eldest son of John and Mary Winchester. Today, here lies a man with a broken soul and heart. But as for tomorrow, he stands as a solider of the Lord with his lover and brother at his side forever.

Dean Winchester was burnt in the junkyard of Bobby Singer, a well known man for hunting. He has been like a father the two never had, concidering they did have one. Bobby Singer will not ever be the same since he is giving up hunting. He doesn't want to be hurt anymore but yet he needs to save people just as Dean and Sam had done. On this day, December 16 of 2008, he sits in his house with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. Little does he know, he has two angels on his shoulder, watching out for him. They were his legecy and now he is there's. It is a sad moment for all but in the end, they are together and happy. Can the maddness end or will the two always be around misery, heartache and pain? Not at the moment, God as a different plan for the two of them. He wants them to be happy for once. Here's their chance at happiness. In their own little world. The two of them.


	4. Without you

**Hello Everyone,**

**This chapter is Angst / happy ending I guess? **

**Pairing : Dean x Sam Winchester**

**Warning : Angst.**

**Summery : Dean has flash backs from his past about Sam leaving him for two long years. **

**P.S : I do not own Supernatural or characters from SPN. Oh, and enjoy. :) **

Smiling brightly while you ran down the beach in nothing but boxers. An earphone tucked into my ear as I listened to music while walking. We live a slightly normal life I guess, bought a house here in Cali, close to the water. Everytime we get a break, we drive here for a weekend or holiday after a hunt. We have double life and I woudn't miss it for the world.

I was aborbed into the music until one perticular song came on. _'__Without you - Silent Season_' began to play and I stopped in mid-walk. My eyes casted down as memories flared in my mind. It hurt to think about it.

His memory

_I can't just let this go..._

**How did this happen? How can I let this happen? Why didn't I stop it? **

Those thoughts ran through my head as tears fell from my eyes. It has been two years and I still think about you.__

What can I say about everything,  
I made a mess with the thoughts I bring,  
but I have never felt this before.  
Did I make it all up deep within my mind that she's the one I was meant to find,  
could someone please just let me know.  


Sitting on the chair, my hands covered my face as I sigh and think. My thoughts jumbled, I had gotten information on you and now your hiding again. Why the fuck are you hiding from me?. How can you do this to us? I wanted everything to work out.

Inhaling deeply, I pulled my fingers away from my face and stood up. I hadn't slept in weeks and now I feel so, so tired. But to find you, hold you close to me again, I would never sleep again. __

What will I do without you here?  
You're the one thing that I knew was real.  
If I could go back to the start,  
I would never let us fall apart.  


Staring blanking as I spent another night in another crappy motel, a whiskey bottle in one hand and the other rested on my lap. I drank again tonight, though I promised you I won't drink heavily. I lied. I am now drinking everynight since you left. You took my heart with out, broke my soul and even shook my metal and physical being down to the core. I feel empty and broken, no one can fix me besides you.

A sudden memory flashed within my numb mind. It was that same night we fought and you ran.

_We just came back from a hunt, you had gotten hurt and I was overly worried. Blood was slowly leaking from your deep gashes on your arm. "I said I was fine!" you snap._

_Glaring with worry, I stepped toward you. "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" I hollered at you. "Your bleeding really bad and you tell me not to worry!?" I screamed at you, my lungs burned._

_You suddenly stand, your eyes glare daggers. "Yes I am telling you not worry! I'M FINE!" you snap harshly back. _

_Taking a step back from the ferocity in your voice, I felt my heart break. "Your bleeding.. All I want to do is help" I whispered weakly. _

_Turning my gaze onto the floor, I felt my heart shatter. We had been fighting over everything lately. I hate it when we fight because one of us will leave for the night or we will sleep in seperate beds. _

_I could feel the tears stinging behind my eyes, I fought them down. I don't know how long we stood like that until I heard a sigh of anger then a pair of feet walking foward. Hope soon flared in my chest but it was quickly smashed when they weren't directed toward me. The door. Snapping my head up, I stared at your back. "__Fine, I'll leave. You won't have to worry about me again" __You growled low in your chest. _

_Before you left, you fished your phone from your pocket and pulled it out. Lifting it up, you snapped it in half. "__I'm leaving for good. Don't even contact me. I don't want to hear it. This is to much aruging and to much cheating on one another. I can't take it any more! LEAVE ME ALONE!" __You opened the door and left._

_I was in shock. My blood ran cold and my mind jumbled, scrambling to put piece together. A few minutes after thinking clearly, I ran for the door and forced it open. Stepping out into the cold night air, frost nipped at my flesh. I looked around frantically and found nothing. "__COME BACK!__" I screamed on top of my lungs, those same tears I held back, broke. _

_I landed on my knees and let them loose, I didn't care. I did a full break down._

_How can I make this alright again?  
I force my words but I don't pretend,  
about the things that should be unsaid.  
So now I write in this open book,  
a chapter that gave me a look at how she made me who I am._

_I had gotten a call from Bobby, he informed me of your new number. I called soon as I got off the phone with him. I picked up the voicemail_**. "**_**Um.. Hey..." **__My voice trembled from the sudden pain in my chest. You were so close, but so far away I can't reach. _**"..I just wanted to... know.. How are you doing?"**_I spoke quickly__. _**"Me, I'm fi-" **_I stopped and sighed__. __**"I'm not fine, okay. I miss you so much it hurts.." **__I chuckle weakly. Tears pricked at my eyes again. __**"I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry. I know sorry won't cut it but that's the only thing I can think of saying. Well besides me being a total ass. Anyway, I just wanted to call you and tell you. I'm sorry."**__Pulling the phone way slowly from my ear, I sobbed as I shut the phone. Ending the call. I need too tell you something in person, but I'm scared._

_I'm falling further from the things I can't change.  
I want to let her know that I won't let go.  
Just don't deny to me that you can't take this slow.  
Let her know and I won't let go.  
Just don't deny to me that you can let this go...  
_

_I was sitting in a bar somewhere in the middle of no where, a drink in one hand and a ciggrette in the other. It has been nearly a year and I haven't been hunting. I had ignored every call from everyone, even Bobby. I just can't take it anymore. Sighing, I stared the cancer stick in my hand. It's been three months since I started to smoke. The pain was unbarable so I started. Growling, I put the smoke out and paid for my beer. Standing up and moving rather quickly to the door. I hate it, now, when women give me the hooded eyed look. It sickens me. I can't stand it. _

_Growling lowly, I stumbled for my car. My vision blurry. I blacked out soon as I gotten in the car._

_When I came too, I was in my hotel with the gun to my head and tears fell as I stared at a picture of us together. You had taken it when we were at some beach in Cali. It was fun back then when we were carefree and happy with one another, even the hunting was better. We looked so happy, I smiled weakly at the picture as I stared. I missed those days when everything was with us and not agaisnt us. Closing my eyes tightly, I tightened my hold on the gun and pulled the picture close to my dead heart. _

_A shot was fired._

_Stop.  
She's my addiction, there's no need for conviction over how this is meant to be. _

_Opening my eyes, I stared with surprisse and slight anger at the person who just stopped me from ending my pain. I met hazel green eyes. __ My heart jumped in my chest at the long handsome face close to mine. A light smile graced your lips. "Hi, De" you spoke gently._

_I blinked, it's a foggy memory. Shaking my head, I pushed myself away quickly. I was beyond surprised and guilt ridden. "N-No" I whispered._

_Sammy. My Sammy. "Dean, it's me Sam..." he paused. His eyes narrowed. "You've haven't slept in months it seemed like." you whisper, your hand reached forward and carded through my hair._

_I sat, unmoving. Almost like stone. My eyes never blinked. "B-But you l-l-left" my voice quivered as tears fell quick. "me" I finished with a sob._

_Sadness washed deep in those depths as you leaned forward slowly, carefully. I closed my eyes and allowed your lips to kiss my forehad. "I'm back" you whispered. "And I forgive you." _

_I grabbed Sam into a tight embrace and cried. I cried, and cried, sobbed until I fell asleep. I was safe in your arms and it felt so right. _


	5. Claiming of the Body

**Name: Claiming **

**Pairings : Dean x Sam *Wincest***

**Ratings: M for Sexual Content between two brothers. Oh and it's slightly graphic so I suggest, if you do not like it then don't read it. Others, if you do.. Then continue (Waves you off)**

**Summery: Claiming going down ;)**

**P.S: I do not own anything.. other than my imagination **

**Well, have fun reading~ **

A growl of annoyance rose in the throat of a 6'1 male, his jade green eyes sharpened when he watched a skank touch what was his. His hand tightened on the pool stick, he didn't even register when it began to crack and break until he felt a guy grab his shoulder.

"Hey man!" he cried out.

The male turned his enraged gaze to the person daring touching him. He backed up quickly, his hands up.

Another growl began to work up while the brother dropped the stick and began to trek quietly and deadly toward the duo. His brother seemed to try and get the bitch away but was having some difficulties. Smirking darkly when he came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist possessively and nipping his exposed neck.

His brother tensed in his hold but soon relaxed when they made eye contact. The bitch stared at the two and huffed. "He's sooo not your type" she reasoned.

The taller of the two growled. "_how would you know, you whore_."

A sadisfied smirk grew across his face when he heard those words. Kissing his neck once more, he bit him harshly. A light whimper locked its self in his throat. "_Sammy_" whispered the shorter male. His arm tightened, if possible.

Sam leaned his head back to rest on his brother's shoulder.

"_Dean_" he spoke breathy.

Dean growled when his brother began to spread his mile long legs slightly open, showing his erection. Sam brought his hand up to tangle in his air as Dean grabbed his hips with both hands.

The two stared at each other, daring the other to do something. A taunting smile reached across Sam's supple lips, showing his rather sharp k-9's and white teeth. "_Hmmm_" he hummed and leaned close to Dean. "_I think I'm going to go dance_" he whispered hotly against his brother's lips.

The elder Winchester stared at those wild untamed hazel green eyes shift color to a clear forest green. His smile never left his lips when he slipped out of his reach and made a quick, but with a sway of his hips, walk toward the dance floor. A lot of people watched that ass sway tauntingly, the way it went from left to right, makes your mouth water.

Shaking his head, Dean jumped up on the bar stool to order his drink. His eyes trained on _his_ territory. He watched that long "6'4 sexy body swirl and twist to the beat. Sam was showing how flexible he really was. Though his brother already knew just how _flexible_ he really can be. Smirking seductively toward his way, Sam allowed his eyes to drift half-lidded and relax his jaw slightly, just enough to see his pink tongue dart out to lick his pink soft lips. Groaning, Dean felt himself stiffen at the sight. His brother swayed harder, twisting and turning, rolling and throwing his body around. He was much more flexible than any exotic dancer anyone at the bar knew. Some of the dancer huffed at him when their attention was stole.

Sam had an idea. Turning, he swayed his way toward the stage. Climbing on the stage, he grabbed the pole and began to grind softly with his head tilted back and his hand resting on his strong throat. He slowly brought his hand down his throat, to his collar bone just to dip his fingertips in his shirt. A crowd of people began to hoot and holler at the sudden dancer. Sam kept his eyes transfixed on Dean the whole time as he pulled away from the pole. His fingers skimming across his shirt, feeling himself. Sticking a finger in his mouth, Sam sucked on the digit as he swayed heavier to the music. His legs spread out, two fingers in his mouth, his other hand cupping his package. Dean was, to say politely, hypnotized by his brother. His eyes followed each hand, his legs, his arms, and his body. Swallowing thickly, his breath hitched when he slowly began to strip off his shirt, his hard as a rock body slowly was being reviled. Dean's features turned dark when three guys tried to climb up on stage with him. Making his way quickly over as Sam danced around each guy with ease but was stopped when he felt a familiar body pressed against his back. Smiling coyly, Sam lifted a hand and tangled his fingers back in the hair he loves.

Dean grabbed his hips tightly, swaying with his body. The two stared at each other, Dean looked pissed and turned on as for Sam, he was lost in his lust for his brother to notice the guys standing there. Dean pulled his brother's body flush against him, the two moved in sync with one another. This dance, to them, seemed normal. They ghosted their fingers across their skin, their lips brushed lightly as their cocks grinded against one another.

Dean growled a warning when some guy tried to get behind Sam, _HIS_ Sam. Twisting Sam around him, Dean threw Sam's head back, exposing that long teasing neck of flesh to him. Leaning down, he traced his throat with his lips before attacking his Addams apple with teeth, tongue and lips.

The crowd screamed on top of their lungs when Sam let a very dirty and porn-star moan slide out of his mouth. Dean clamped down harder, bruising the flesh under his ministrations. Sam arched his back high into his brother, grabbing him tightly.

Dean snarled when he pulled away, seeing his mark on him. The song ended rather quickly, Dean was more than happy to get the hell out of there.

Sam followed, his body thrumming with lust for his older brother. Dean made a quick brisk toward the door, tugging Sam hard behind him. A lot of people cheered at them, some patted Dean on the shoulder.

Upon reaching the car, Dean shoved Sam in the back and jumped in front. He started the Impala and raced back to the motel they stayed at. Sam kept moaning as he traced himself with his fingers, playing with his nipples, flicking, pinching, pulling and even twisting them all the while moaning and groaning his brother's name. Dean almost crashed them five or more times the whole trip.

Soon as they reached, Dean didn't care. He parked right in front of their room and grabbed Sam from the back. Turning the car off and yanking the keys, Dean kicked the door in and threw Sam in. Just as he made inside the room, Dean had Sam against the door within seconds. His mouth claiming his brothers, his hands roaming all over what is _HIS_. Growling possessively, Dean bit his brother hard. Enough to draw blood. Sam moaned in pleasure at the pain, his hands reaching for Dean's hair but was stopped when his brother had him by the wrists. Dean forced Sam's wrists down, holding them in one hand. He reached for his belt and quickly tied Sam's wrists to the headboard of their bed. "_MINE_" Dean snarled, his teeth clamped on Sam's neck.

"_Yours" _Sam whimpered breathlessly. His body shook with want when Dean made his way down the open shirt. His hazy mind tried to figure out when it opened then he saw buttons all over the place.

Dean and tore open his brother's shirt when he had his neck in his mouth. Bitting down his body, he drew blood in most places but left dark purple lovebites all over. "_Sammy. Mine. No one can touch you like me_" Dean snarled, his tone took full dominance over Sam.

Sam moaned like a whore, a porn star.

"_Understood?_" Dean snapped. Sam moaned. Dean growled at the sorry attempt and pulled Sam's legs up to smack him hard across the ass. "_UNDERSTOOD_" he snarled.

Sam threw his head back and arched into the air. "YES DEAN! YES YOURS!" Sam cried out with pure pleasure.

Dean grinned wickedly, knowing his brothers a masochist. Leaning down, Dean massaged his brother's ass as he bit harshly into his inner thigh. "_This is mine_" he bit down on Sam's thigh.

Sam thrashed against his bindings, arching into the air with tears streaking down his face from the pure pleasure of it. "YES!"

Dean quickly tore away his pants and underware, seeing the prized possession. Sam's cock and hole. Grinning, Dean forced his brother's legs open and began to bite down his inner thighs, starting from the knee-cap. "_Mine. Mine. Mine_" he chanted.

Sam was a withering, wanton, moaning, groaning, arching and crying out whore for Dean. "YES DEAN! YES!" he chanted back.

Dean watched his cock pulse, smirking darkly. He grabbed a toy he hid earlier under the bed, he reached for it and had it. Quickly, Dean pushed down on Sam's large of a beast cock. Sam screamed out, his body arched higher then before. Almost breaking him in half if it were not for Dean's palm pushing against his chest. Smiling, Dean watched pre-cum try and leak but can't.

Sam sobbed as his release was taken from him. Dean tsked at his brother. "Should have known better then to let those people touch what is _mine_" he snarled the last word, his teeth grazed the tip.

Sam threw himself around as much as he could, crying out with pleasure/pain. Dean chuckled dryly, seeing his brother lose control. What a perfect sight to see. His hair matted and yet askew all around, his face completely red along with his chest. Dean grinned wickedly at the sight, a sight that he wouldn't miss for the world.

Without further notice, Dean swiftly dropped down and grabbed his brother's ass. Raising those two hot globs of meat, he opened them. Seeing that pink hole twitch with want made Dean's mouth water. Licking his sudden dry lips, Dean went forward quickly. His tongue darted out to lick around the rim. Slowly opening him, he tried to drag this out much as possible. Sam thrashed about, trying to grind his hips down. But Dean was not having it, he forced his brother further up the bed. Sam landed with a bounce and a sight of Dean's cock in his face. "_Sammy_" he taunted. "If you want to take me dry keep it up and if you want to be opened up _properly_. Stop." He snarled.

Sam moaned, his hazy gaze glanced at Dean. Daring, he smiled. "Do.. It" his voice hoarse from crying out.

Dean snarled deep in his chest, as he positioned himself toward Sam's hole. Jacking his cock with two hard pulls, he gathered pre-cum and lathered it around his brother's hole. "You asked for it" Dean breathed out.

Sam stared at him, his mouth open when Dean's crown was pushed against the entrance. Forcing his hips down, Sam arched as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. A silent scream of pain and pleasure forced his mouth to open wide as Dean gritted his teeth. He kept pushing in, not stopping. After a moment, he was fully seated in his brother. Dean reached forward and unbuckled Sam form the headboard. Picking Sam up by his waist with one arm, Dean pushed his brother's body up in the air as he quickly moved his legs out so his brother landed in his lap. Sam arched toward his brother with his head thrown back. The younger Winchester pushed his hips back as Dean pulled the belt at his wrist. Sam lolled his head back to look at his brother. Dean smiled darkly at his brother before letting go of the restraint to have his hands on his hips tightly. Lifting up him, Sam's eyes pleaded but Dean ignored it and shoved Sam harshly on his cock. Sam threw his head back again, his mouth open as Dean repeated this over and over. Soon Sam was a drooling mess of muscle when Dean kept up the brutal pace.

Quickly as it started, Dean lifted Sam off his cock and threw him to the bed sideways. Lifting his leg up, Dean fucked him sideways. Sam's leg hung loosely in the air as it rubbed against Dean's shoulder. All he could do was moan, groan, and drool. He was being fucked hard and deep by his brother. Dean snarled as he grabbed Sam's face and turned it toward him.

The two locked gazes with one another, Dean are a firey green as for Sam. Hazy forest green. His body kept shaking, vibrating and being shoved up the bed by the brutal thrusting Dean had going on. He wanted to plea for the cock ring to be removed. It's too much.

Dean knew it but he kept fucking his brother deep. Pulling out, he forced his brother on his knees. Sam's face was in the bed and his ass in the air. His cock was purple and about 2x its normal size. It kept leaking pre-cum.

Dean slid back into his brother, his arm was bracing him up in the air. He began to bite Sam on the back everywhere as he fucked him into oblivion. Sam could hardly remember his name, Dean's name, what he was doing (rather then being fucked), where he was and who he was. Dean reached around and pulled the cock ring off.

"Cum for _me_, Sammy" ordered Dean.

Sam did what he was told and came. It was a large load. Sam arched into the bed and gasped as for Dean, he roared out Sam's name as he came deep within him.

Sam fell unconscious, his body slumped as he snored. Dean toppled over his brother, still buried deep in him. Dean's limps shook with protest as he forced himself up and out of his brother. Looking down, he grabbed his shirt and began to wipe Sam down while kissing his body tenderly. Lifting him up soon as he was clean, he moved him to the other bed. Pulling the sheet back from his side, he slid it from under Sam's body. Rolling Sam into him, Dean curled behind Sam with his arm hung over his hips snuggly while his head was in the back of Sam's. They slept that night. Sam was claimed.. yet again.

**Well? Like it?**

**Anyway, I got a new laptop sooo I should be updating a lot more now! **

**YAH! Anywho, I had to write this… It's been stuck in my head for quiet some time**

**Well, **

**Review and tell me what's new? **

**Oh almost forgot, **

**Thanks for reading!~**

**J.B.K**


	6. Lost Lovers

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry for not posting in a while but I have been very busy with school work and do apologize for this late update. I hope you understand that I am trying to keep you guys updated with the stories for these oneshots but please have patients with me.

Thank you for reading this authors note.

Pairings: DeanxSamuel Winchester (Wincest)

Rating : M for cussing

Summery: One lives without the other until the past returns and kills them but here's the Brightside. One comes back and takes the soul to heaven with them.

* * *

Today felt good. I was going on a run and I was near the end of the trail when I saw a 60-70 year old male walking down the trail. Slowing down to a brisk walk, I came upon the man and smiled. "Hello sir" I greeted.

The man turned his head, scars littered his face but that smile was warm. "Hello young man" greeted the old man. "What are you doing way up here?" His 5'8 frame shook with a slightly heavy cough.

Grabbing a hold of him quickly, I soothed his back in slow circles. "I was going for a jog until the property" I answered automatically. "And what is a nice old man like you doing up here?" I asked playfully back.

The old man laughed hearty, his voice rough from years of usage. "I am up here visiting an old friend.. Do you want to join? He loves company, you know" the old man smiled with a dusty chuckle.

Smiling politely back, I nodded my head "Alright. My name is Axel"

The old man straightened his back and shook hands with me. He didn't want to leak his name yet for some odd reason. Shrugging my shoulders, we began to walk forward in a slow pace.

"You know when I was your age, I was wielding a short nubed shotgun" his smile turned sad. "My dad and brother always got into trouble and I had to get them out. Don't tell my brother this, but he was the worst trouble maker. He would go into a fight head first!" laughed the man, his eyes twinkled and grinned at me with fond memories.

I laughed lightly with him, chuckling. "Were you a hunter?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "A pretty damn good one!" he smiled.

Staring at him in shock and aw, I quickly smirked. "The Winchesters where the best in the business. I've wanted to be them since I was a kid and my mom would tell me of them. I always wanted to meet them but I heard they went off the grid or died in a fight. No one knows where they left too but I hope one day I run into them and meet the famous Winchesters." I ranted to him.

The old man stayed silent as we kept walking, listening to me ramble about stories of the two best and famous hunters. They were a tale to tell to hunter kids and other hunters. They were our gods pretty much. Samuel and Dean Winchester. The brothers that seemed stuck to one another like glue, co-dependent on one another. I have a brother and we are similar but we can separate without a problem. But of course I didn't take care of him, we had a mother.

His smile began to fade the further we walked up the path. That same heavy sorrow weighed in his eyes as his steps became sluggish and slid across the forest floor. A frown slowly etched across his warren face, to many years he's been hunting. Watching wearily as he slowed his pace. "Son?" he questioned. Making a noise in the back of my throat, I stared at him. "I will warn you now, if you are to go into the business then you must not make any friends. You need to keep your emotions out of the situation at hand. Never trust anyone, hell you shouldn't be trusting me right about now. You never know what or who is after you" the old man stared with a stone cold look, a look of a man whom has seen way to much in what little time he had to process things.

Nodding my head, I kept my mouth shut. After about 20 minutes of silence, the trees began to thin out and a circle where a house sat in a small grassy field. Staring in amazement at such a beautiful sight. "Wow, sir."

The old man laughed lightly, his eyes sparkled as he walked a little slower. "Come now, he's waiting for me" he sent me a smile.

Nodding my head, I followed him toward the small one story house. The gravel began to turn into cobblestone walkway. The elder hunter kept a smile of love and affection as he made a brisk few feet toward the oak wood door. Reaching a hand up, he grasped the knob firmly and turned. I waited with just intensity, expecting a monster of some sorts to pop out. His eyes stayed trained on me as he slowly pushed it open.

Gaping with surprise, the place looks 10x bigger inside then outside. The walls were that of a soft baby green with a perfect light shaded green carpeting. A few pictures hung on the wall, each of two men standing side by side. The old man stared with a sorrowful yet happy grin, it seemed affectionately soft for a hunter. He pushed further open and began to enter such a beautiful home. I walked in after, taking a good look around.

In the house were furniture, of course, but in a deep velvet, silky black. Three. I counted three chairs, one love seat, one long couch with a rocking chair close by. A 70' inch screen T.V sat on the far wall with a deep red oak colored stand underneath. The shine from the black screen made it seem more valuable than it looks. Slowly, I allowed a glance at everything else.

Golden thread laced the edges of the carpet, the walls were covered in pictures of these two lovers. I began to step forward, inpecting the photo. Narrowing my eyes, I saw a tall 6'4 male with auburn brown hair and hazel green, sharp eyes. His face split in a smile of laughter. Powerful arms crossed his chest as he was leaned against a black 67' Chevy Impala with long bowed legs crossed each other near the knee. My eyes began to widen when I saw another photo of a man in the car, a burger in his hands and his face full. A scowl adored his handsome long face. Those glowing green eyes narrowed in a playful manner toward the person holding the camera.

Stepping back from the photos, I turned to face the man in the kitchen with a cup of black coffee in his hands. He was sitting down on the chair, staring at me. His eyes are hard as ice and just as cold. "Your…" I paused. "D-Dean Winchester?" I asked in disbelief. I started to pieces together, the same green eyes that sparkled in the picture to the warm smile in the pictures.

"Yes I am" He stated, lifting the cup to his lips and taking a sip.

I'm in Dean fucking Winchester's house! My shock faded quickly as giddiness rushed through me, I wanted to scream or hoot. "Oh my god!" I laughed. "THEE DEAN WINCHESTER!?" I asked. He nodded his head as he lowered the cup back to the table. The way he studied me, almost as if I grew two heads. Shaking my head in disbelief, I quickly sat down and leaned onto the table with my arms crossing each other and my head on them. "So what happened?" I asked.

Dean kept his hard stare locked onto mine, I wanted to flinch away from it but held my ground by leaning a little forward. "Sammy and I decided to leave the job, we got too damn old. We weren't quick anymore, our bodies constantly hurt and we didn't heal as fast as we did when we were younger" he stated. "We had asked the Archangel, Narsic, for peace and tranquility. To not be seen by any supernatural anymore. We couldn't take it anymore. When we quit the job I was 56 and Sammy was 54. He went two more years without me since he was younger but that didn't go too well."

Dean lowered his gaze to the floor slowly as I saw tears began to collect at the corners of his eyes. "What happened?" I gathered the courage to ask.

Dean closed his eyes, his face seemed to sag with pain. We sat for a moment or two before he sighed and stood up, his eyes never opened yet. "Come. I'll show you what happened."

I stood up soon as his eyes opened, I followed him toward the door once more. We entered back outside and walked around the small building to the back end. Walking another 20 ft. toward the edge of the field where some flowers grew. Roses. All different kinds too. I blinked and cocked my head slightly sideways as thoughts raced through my brain. When we stood near the flowers, there was a grave stone. Kneeling down to see it better, I cautiously moved the flowers.

What it said made my heart break.

"_Here lays a man of great honor and respect."_

"_Under the innocents of the red roses lays Samuel Winchester,_

_A beloved brother and lover. His name shall not die in vain"_

Slowly I restood back up and slowly, on my heel, turn toward Dean who was standing just standing there staring at the headstone. "He said he'll be right back" Dean choked out. "It won't take long. Just 45 minutes and he'll come back and celebrate our anniversary with me. I waited for him." Now tears fell from his glistening painfilled eyes. Those same tears he's been shedding for years, fall to the same flowerbed Sam and him planted. "He never came back." A sob left his lips. "I called our close friend to check up on him. He went and searched for him. He didn't find him till 11 o'clock at night. It was almost midnight when they called me and told me what they found and how it happened." A wrinkled old hand reached up and wiped away the tears that to never stop. A cracked laughter of agony blew from his mouth as he lifted his other hands and covered his face. "He knew a demon was looking for me. It wanted my soul and Sam knew but didn't bother to tell me! The idiot tried to take on the damn thing by himself at fucking 63 years old! He killed the damn thing but it got him also." Dean lowered himself to the ground on his knees near the stone head. "Damn you Sammy" he chuckled again. It was dry. "Why didn't you tell me!" He leaned himself over and hit the stone.

Kneeling down near him, I warily moved to cradle the man. This poor, broken old man. The same one that was talked about being strong. The same one that held so much up and saved the damn world so many times. Died so many times for it and for Samuel. I began to scowl, it's unfair to them! Dean allowed me to cradle him and rock him back and forth. After about an hour, he was out cold. I had to carry him back to the house and lay him down on the bed, assumingly, that is his. Walking out of the room and to the kitchen. I sat down and sighed.

Little did I know, I fell asleep on the cherry wood oak table with my arms crossed over and my head laying on it.

Page Break

When I woke up, I smelt something cooking and coffee. Groggily, I lifted my head and tried to focus. Sitting up, I grunted and childishly began to rub my eye with my hands. I froze when I heard a warm chuckle from the left side of me. Quickly, I opened my eyes and stared at Dean. "Sam use to do that when he woke up. I would tell him he's cutie and he'd get a little mad. But it didn't matter what he said, he was always cutie when he did it." Dean shared.

I blinked and nodded my head, Dean's smile fell slightly when he heard the stoves timer go off. Turning slowly, he made his way toward it. Grunting, he bent over to open the door and get the dinner but slipped in the process. The knife sitting on the counter slid, on its own, down and stabbed right in the heart. Gasping, I raced forward to assist him but he stopped me. A bloody cough then a wheeze. "No, son. It's okay" he smiled. "I've wanted this." He coughed. "The damn thing finally found me" he chuckled weakly.

I stared with horror when I heard claping from behind me. Twisting around quickly, I jumped up and grabbed a knife from the counter. A snarl working up in my chest. "Job well done Dean!" praised the demon women. "After all these years, I found you from this boy. I've been tracking him for a while now and I finally found you" she smiled wickedly. "Now I get your soul" she laughed.

Before I could say a word, Dean's smile was faint but still there. He clicked his tongue and raised a hand and pointed behind the damn thing. The female demon's smile faltered as she slowly turned her head and gasped. She jumped back and that's when I saw a ghost of Samuel Winchester in his glory days. The tall 6'4" male with piercing hazel green eyes and a powerful build. "No he does sister" Dean smiled fondly at Sam and waited.

Samuel looked at Dean with torment at the sight. The demon began to back up slowly, her hands on either side of her. Sam turned his head calmly with a grin more-wicked and more sinister then any demon I've heard and seen of. Ice ran down my back and through my vanes, freezing my body. "I warned you before I died" His voice was cold and malicious. "I would kill you if you hurt Dean in anyway. Now-" he smiled, it promised pain and torture. "It's my turn to play with _you_" he giggled. FUCKING GIGGLED.

Flicking his wrist, the demon went against the wall. He made a short walk for Dean and knelt down. "Dean, baby" he greeted. "I'll make it stop. You'll be some place better I promise you." Sam leaned down and sealed it with a kiss. Dean's body twitched when Sam pulled back. His soul is gone. He's not appearing as a ghost. Blinking, I dropped the knife.

Samuel Winchester turned toward me with a death weighted stare "Leave" he ordered. Before I could move or say a word, the demon and him disappeared.

That was the last I saw and heard from them.

I buried Dean near Sam and on his stone head I put.

"_On this day lays a man with respect and dignity._

_He has served his people well and shall now rest forever in peace with the one person he loves._

_Samuel Winchester._

_-Dean Winchester_

* * *

Thank you for reading my lastest chapter.

I will try and update as much as I can.

For now, Good night/morning/afternoon or whenever,

J.B.K


	7. Shattered World

Laying on this bed with no body heat near this body forces the numbed body to shake. Hazy eyes stare at the ceiling as arms stretched out. Those long longs bent at the knee as the feet touched the floor. Rolling the head sideways, memories iced the back and forced the body to tense as they rolled.

_Those bend legs, wrapped tightly around the waist. Hands everywhere. Mouths clashing with teeth and tongue. Marks of each other, branded each other down to the bone. Pleas, growls, whimpers and even moans vibrated the air before the two. Electrifying them into oblivion. _

Purple laid tightly under the dropped eyelids. The sleep depraved body slumped and peaceful. Yet his mind was not completely drawn into the deep sleep it needed, no. It took another course. That same mind that would run, shut down. Nightmares of memories instead of happiness.

_One body thrashed as the other curled tighter around. Arms locked, legs twisted as lips pressed soothingly on the neck. "Come back to me" whispered a gruff and familiar voice. Breaking the violent memory that forced the body to become a string to be played with. _

_Heavy panting mingled with soft breathing, lulling, drawing in and out. Those eyelids slowly slid down as they curled back up to the body they thought was dead and cold, laying in the leaves with limbs splayed out and blood splattered around. _

_A sigh of happiness touched the skin of those beautiful soft pink lips. Hands rested against the falling and rising of the chest that was split open and covered in blood of theirs and others._

The body that lay motionless suddenly had movement. It twisted and turned, groaned and grunted. Growled out. Then soon after it started, it laid flat against the bed once more. The chest rising and falling quickly. Eyelids fluttered and rolled as the eye moved. A high pitched whine came from the back of the throat, causing the body to rise in an arch of the back. Falling back down, the body relaxed once more. Falling back into the slumber full of dreadful memories. Memories he could live without.

_Time ticked away. The snow never ceased to stop as did the wind. That cold biting wind crashed and howled in the ears of the two men who sat in a car. Their eyes drifted off to their respective windows, both wear scowls of anger and resentment. One of them opened their mouth to speak but exhaled loudly. The driver tightened the hold on the wheel before closing their eyes and leaning forward. His head rested against the cool leather as the car hummed angelically in the ears of the two listeners. It stayed silent, no words spoken. Non needed._

_Just as their head turned, soft and ten gazes locked with love and worry. The two clashed, their color mixed together in a frenzy. "I'm sorry" the response quickly came out. Soul searching, back bending and a hard gaze of emotion seemed to rush out of those eyes. A tentative hand reaching forward, removing it from the steering wheel to the soft warm cheek near. "I'm so , so sorry" the voice pleaded, begged and even screamed those words and yet they were whispered. Almost asking for permission to scream them, to howl them to the world. Anything to prove those words mean what they said. Sorry._

_A shy glance down made the heart leap into the throat out of suspension and worry. Gulping quietly when those eyes reached up and stared belly down deep, made the gut tight and the heart to jump. Those eyes that could harden up in a second, hide the emotions from the world. Brightened. Lightened up from just those words spoken gently, lovingly._

"_I forgive you." So simple those words and yet are so powerful. Relief washed over the tense body like water cascading down from the heavens. Leaning forward, the two shared a kiss, simple and yet eloquently. Soft to the touch. _

Sunlight began to wash away the darkness in the room through stained curtains. Faded glowing orange creeped across the carpet floor, slowly reaching the edge of the bed where a man in his late 30's slept. His feet covered by black steel toed boots. Those faded blue jeans came into the sunlight, shining a brighter blue. The light fought back the darkness, bringing the man's sleeping form into the unforgiving light. Expressing his bodily form to the eyes of the innocence that danced and twinkled in the room. A tight scowl pulled those tired eyebrows down, disrupting his peaceful face. A groan rumbled from his throat, a hand reached up slowly to rub at that same face.

"Fuck." He hissed under his breath. Rising from the bed, he left a dent where his form was before. Sliding his legs from the bed, his heavy boots landed on the floor with a dull '_thump_'. The bedsprings squeeked under his weight when he shifted to stand.

At full height he stood at 5'11 – 6'0 with his arms progressively stretching upward toward the ceiling. Joints popped with a yawn coming on. He dropped his arms, looking around the room with hope. After a slow sweep of the room, his hope died in his chest. Sighing, the male walked for the bathroom. "_When are you coming back?_" he thought to himself. Shaking his head, he scowled darkly as he entered and shut the door.

Walking out with a new pair of clothes he left from last night in there. His long bowed legs had hip hugging jeans with those same worn down, leather black boots. A belt around his waist with a black tank-top and his famous brown leather jacket. His face cleanly shaven, but his eyes stayed a hard, cold green. They shined their pain and the tears that threatened to fall. Shaking his head, he lowered his head and cradled it in his hands. After a moment or so, his cell phone rang. Growling as he let go of his head and reached into his pocket, fishing the offending technology that never stopped ringing. Not looking at the collar I.D, he answered.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?" he growled.

"D-d-dean?"

That voice, that exact voice this man has been dreaming about, wanting it to speak to him. Spoke today. His heart picked up in speed as shock raced through the body in waves. His eyes widen as he nearly dropped the phone.

"S-sammy?"

His world crashed down with those two spoken words. Words that cannot be forgotten so easily, like a kid does at the end of the school year. Those words are like a book he cannot set down, just screaming at him from his head. That same one word that could save him… Or …. Kill him.


End file.
